


Drowning slowly

by darkcinderwolf



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcinderwolf/pseuds/darkcinderwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'artagnan is returning from a mission when he is ambushed. Athos, Porthos and Aramis search for him, to find their comrade in a desperate situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning slowly

It was a long ride for D'Artagnan as he rode back to Paris after finishing a solo mission, which required him to take back an Aristocrats daughter, who decided it was a grand idea to run away from home after her parents had forced her into an engagement. He couldn't blame the woman, the suitor was a vile looking man, but he had money, and that's all that mattered to the Aristocratic family. But after all her abusive talking and screams, poor D'Artagnan had a splitting headache.  
"I should've gagged her" He groaned, his horse whinnied in response. They were approaching the border of the woods just beyond Paris. But before they could even breach it, there was a thunderous yell, and the last thing D'Artagnan saw, was the butt end of a pistol before his world went black.  
.................  
D'Artagnan woke to the sound of dripping water and the sniggers of men. He blinked the blurriness away as he took in his surroundings. He was in what looked like a cellar, the stone walls damp with mold. The ground beneath him was also damp strangely, he then gasped when he saw a skull by his feet, which were bound together, as were his hands as he found out. The rope was tight and dug into his skin as he tried to free his hands.   
"Ah so you're awake now, lad" A slimy voice called from above, D'Artagnan looked up to see a big, burly man staring down at him from a hole in the ceiling above.  
"Where am I?!" D'Artagnan growled.   
"That's of no concern of yours for now." The man dodged.  
"Fine.... Why am I here? Who are you?"   
"I am LaBarges' brother, this is for revenge." Anger swelled inside the Gascon boys gut. Images of the murderer flashing in his mind.  
"He was a murderer, he should've hanged, but instead he died in a competition meant for warriors only" D'Artagnan retorted. This did not seem to phase the brother in the slightest.  
"Makes no difference, it was you who killed him no?"   
"So, I will return the favour. This farm house you're in, is just beside a river. And there's a little dam just on it's bank, which stops the water flowing down a trench which travels under this house, coincidentally. So if I were to, I don't know break the dam..." D'Artagnans' eyes widened in horror as realization hit him, he know understood the fate of the skull before him.  
"You got it... that whole chamber will flood in a matter of minutes. And I don't know about you, but I find drowning the most painful way to die." The man smiled a cruel smile, making D'Artagnan shudder.   
"You won't get away with this"   
"Heh.... Just watch me" The brother then closed a hatch, leaving D'Artagnan in darkness. The young man tried to stand, but to his disdain, his bound feet were also bound to something else, a large, heavy looking rock. D'Artagnan prayed that his friends would find him.  
............  
Back in Paris, the three older Musketeers were in the Garrison, training against one another. Porthos laughing as he forced Aramis back, but ducking when Athos swung at him.  
"You would've been dead then" Athos calmly stated as he side stepped an attack from Aramis.   
"Oh be quiet, it's kinda difficult when it's against you two. Anyone else fine, but we're just too good" The three chuckled.  
"Where is our newest Musketeer anyway? He should be back from his mission by now" Aramis stated as he placed his hat on his fine hair. Athos tried to not show his concern, but the two have known him too long to not notice the slight furrow in his brow.  
"How about we go look for him, he's probably on his way" Aramis suggested. Without saying a word, the stoic leader, headed to the stables.  
They must of been on the dirt road for fifteen minutes, and there was still no sign of their comrade. Concern only grew when from out of the forest, galloped a horse, without a rider.  
"That's D'Artagnans'." Porthos stated, easily recognizing the mare.   
"Hurry" Athos said as he rode on, faster then ever.   
..........  
"Boss!" D'Artagnan could here a door being forced open and hurried footsteps on the floorboards above.  
"What is it?"   
"Simone saw three riders enter the forest.... They're Musketeers" D'Artagnan gasped, his friends were coming.   
"I see... Well you know what to do" The sound of footsteps fled the room, and suddenly the hatch door was pried open.  
"It looks like your friends are on their way. Too bad, by the time they arrive.... You will be long gone" The sneered as he closed the door again. A few minutes later he heard what like an explosion echo through the dark tunnel, and he shot up when a wave of water came barreling in. It was ice cold as it lapped over his feet, quickly covering the floor of the cellar.   
"Let me go!" D'Artagnan cried out. But no one came, all he could hear was the sound of the rising water.   
...........  
"Anyone see anything?" Athos called. The three had dismounted their steeds, and were now on foot, searching the land for any evidence of their comrade.  
"Nothing from what I can see" Aramis sighed as he kicked over branches.   
"Over here!" Porthos called from some way ahead. The two others jogged up to him.   
"Tracks, something, or someone was dragged along this way" He explained as he pointed to two sets of footprints, and drag lines.  
"Let's follow them" Athos said as he already started to follow the trail.   
..............  
D'Artagnan cussed as the water now reached his waist, he struggled to keep his balance as the waves swept his body.   
"I need you men to stay here. No one is to free that boy" LaBarges' brother ordered.   
"And what of you?" Someone questioned.   
"I am to leave. Any other stupid questions?" When silence was greeted, D'Artagnan could imagine for nervous looks on the hench mens faces.   
"Good... Now those Musketeers will be here anytime now. They can not get to the boy!" And with that, he left.  
"Pft, he flees for his life whilst we're left to deal with those Muskies."   
"Shut up, if the Musketeers don't kill you, then he certainly will" Then all fell silent once more. D'Artagnan began to shiver, the water now at his chest... He was running out of time.  
...........  
"I've lost the trail" Porthos exasperated. They had followed the tracks to a river, and the tracks ended right there.   
"They must of crossed" Aramis stated. They began to search for a way over, whilst doing so, Porthos came across something.  
"Hey, over here!" He bellowed, Athos and Aramis were quickly by his side. He pointed across from them, where the water flowed down a trench it seemed.   
"Looks like there was a dam...." Aramis pointed out as he gestured to splintered logs and misplaced rocks.  
"So someone broke the dam... Why?"   
"Over there, a bridge" Athos stated. The three crossed, and Porthos once again found a trail. They followed it for a few minutes, before they came across a run down looking building.   
"Look, the river flows beneath the house" Aramis pointed out. Athos frowned.   
"Why would they want that?" Porthos asked.   
"Let's go find out"   
"Wait" Athos whispered harshly, grabbing Aramis by his arm. They hid behind the trees, peering out from behind. They could see men walking around the facility, bearing muskets.   
"There must be around four." Porthos stated.  
"Most likely more inside" Aramis calculated. Athos watched in silence, trying to map a way in his mind. Two of the men met up, and spoke in hushed voices.  
"I can't believe that bastard left us here to deal with those dogs" One said.   
"Same, but do you think they would really come all this way to save that kid?" The second asked.  
"Aye, they're Musketeers, loyal they are. Stupid bastards. The kid would've drowned by the time they get here" The three friends gasped, the depth of the situation now clear. That's why they broke the dam, that's why there's a trench going under the house. Plan complete.   
Athos stepped from his hiding space, and walked from the cover of the shadows, pistol at the ready. The two men hollered in alarm, aiming. But Athos was too quick, he unloaded his first shot, taking down one of them and quickly pulled out his secondary gun, taking out the other. A third man came round the corner, gun already loaded and aimed.   
"Athos!" Aramis called, Athos simply ducked and Aramis fired his musket, felling the man. The fourth was not armed with a gun, so Porthos took the chance to grab the man by his shoulders and threw him into a nearby tree, knocking him out.   
.....  
D'Artagnan sputtered as the water now reached his chin, he could hear the gun shots and cries of the men that held him hostage, his friends had come.   
"They're here!" Someone cried and the men hustled inside, grabbing weapons. They were too busy fumbling around, that it was too late for them to prevent the bear of a man, Porthos to break down the door, taking out the man who was behind it.  
"Pardon the intrusion" He yelled, firing his gun. Aramis appeared behind, with two guns that did not belong to him but were still loaded. He shot, taking out two more men, then Athos strode in, confidence in his walk as he unsheathed his sword and pierced the final man in the chest, not instantly killing him, but enough to disarm him.  
D'Artagnan risked calling out, his mouth filling with water. The level was too high now, he went under.   
"D'Artagnan?!" Aramis cried as he heard the small cry for help. He pulled back a rug to reveal a trap door which was padlocked.   
"We need a key" Porthos growled, this did not amuse the already enraged Athos, slowly he turned his sword, causing the man to cry out in pain.  
"Tell us where the key is" He ordered, the man gave a choked chuckle, blood seeping from his lips.  
"Why should I tell you? I'm going to die anyway"   
"I can let you die two ways, the first can be swift and painless, you wouldn't even know it happened. Or...." He emphasized with another twist.  
"I can make you suffer, until you were begging for death." Athos whispered. The man considered his options, and he could see by the look in the mans' eyes, he would enjoy the suffering he caused.  
"Other there.... In the small box" He pointed shakily. Porthos glanced to the single table in the room and saw the box, he quickly opened it to reveal a key. Approving the statement true, Athos pulled the sword from the mans chest, grabbing his gun and placing it against the mans forehead.   
"Thank you for your co-operation" Then he pulled the trigger. The body fell limply to the side.  
"Athos, it's open!" Aramis exclaimed.  
"The room is completely flooded, I can't see him" Porthos said, panic obvious in his voice. Athos brought a lit torch over, and they gasped when they saw a blurred figure under the surface.   
"D'Artagnan!" Athos cried out, he quickly ripped off his jacket and removed his gun and sword from his belt. He dived in, with only his dagger.  
Athos pushed himself down, he saw D'Artagnans' body, being tied down to the ground, he used the boy to help pull himself down to the bottom, where he used his dagger to cut the ropes. After what seemed like forever, the ropes finally gave way and Athos pushed him and the boy to the surface. Gasping for air, he handed the Gascon up to Porthos, who dragged the boy out. Porthos laid D'Artagnan on the ground, where Aramis quickly began to tend to him.  
Porthos then dragged Athos out from the water. The older man rested on his hands and knees, panting as water dripped from his face.  
Aramis had begun to try and resuscitate the boy, using his strength, he pressed on the boys' chest, he did this five times. He then brought his mouth to D'Artagnans' and forced air into his lungs. He continued this for a few more minutes, he was growing frustrated but defeated. Athos and Porthos watched in growing despair as there was no sign of life in the boy. Aramis panted, his shoulders aching, he glanced to the side to see a heart broken Athos and a stricken Porthos, emotions that he did not wish to see on his friends. With new vigor, he began to pound on the boys' chest harder then before, desperately trying to get air into water filled lungs.   
D'Artagnans' body jerked upward, eyes springing open as he lurched to the side to cough up the intruding liquid. Relief overwhelmed Aramis as he sat back on his heels. D'Artagnan gasped for air, panic still gripping at his chest. Hands were on him, soothing him and comforting him as he calmed down as the fear of drowning slowly vanquished.  
"I... Knew.. You would... come" He choked out, a weak smile on his lips.   
"Thank God we got here in time" Aramis praised as he brushed the soaked strands of hair away from the young boys' face.   
"We were so worried" Porthos admitted as he rubbed Aramis' shoulders. The paler man allowed himself to relax. Athos was silent, his relief coming through with his gentle circles he rubbed into D'Artagnans' back. The youngest musketeer turned to kneel on his hands and knees, the others moving back to give him space.  
"Where... did he go?" he breathed.  
"Who? we took care of most of the men" Athos answered, his brow raised in confusion.  
"LaBarges' brother. He was the one... That did this to me"   
"His brother?" Porthos repeated. The three all looked at each other with concern. Aramis slowly moved to be in front of the soaking youth.  
"We did not see him, he must've fled before we got here" D'Aratgnan cursed under his ragged breath.   
"Let's not worry about that at this moment. We have to block of this water, before this place floods." Athos stated. Aramis and Porthos nodded in agreement and together the two left the building.   
"Athos..." D'Artagnan called weakly. The older man was instantly by the boys' side.   
"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Athos soothed. D'Artagnan sat on his heels, and he looked up to face Athos. The older man was surprised to see genuine fear in the boys eyes, the fear of almost dying.  
"I was... So scared Athos. Scared to die in such a way. It hurt, the water... Everything was happening so fast but slow. I held my breath for as long as I could. Then everything seemed to fade.... I thought I was going to die" D'Artagnan spoke quietly, he felt ashamed to speak of fear, especially to Athos who rarely showed any emotion, let alone fear. But instead of ridicule or mockery, D'Artagnan was pulled into a strong embrace. Athos held the boy tightly, one hand in his hair and the other around his shoulder.   
"I know... I'm sorry you had to go through that. But you should never feel ashamed for being scared. Fear is natural, especially when it comes to death. I to fear death, even though I have faced it numerous times. So never feel embarrassed to feel such things." Athos spoke softly whilst he brushed his gloved fingers through the boys' hair. D'Artagnan could not hold back anymore, the relief of being alive too much and the narrow escape of death too real, he broke down and cried into Athos' chest. The Noble man allowed the boy to do so, understanding the boys' emotions.  
Aramis and Porthos were at the dam, gathering large rocks to block it all up.  
"I can't believe that it was LaBarges' brother. He's so lucky he left when he did, or else I'll be beating his face beyond recognition." Porthos growled as he rolled in a particularly large rock.  
"And I wouldn't stop you. But right now, we need to focus on D'Artagnan, this recovery will take time." Aramis said. Porthos nodded, drowning is a horrible experience, struggling against the urge to take in breath, knowing water would replace the air. It is slow, and painful.   
"He'll be having nightmares for weeks, no doubt" Porthos felt truly sorry for the lad. All three of them have grown incredibly fond of the boy.   
"That should do it" Aramis stated as one final rock was rolled into place.   
"There must be a way to drain the water from the room." Porthos queried. Understanding where the darker man was coming from, they both jogged to the other side of the house, where indeed the drain seemed to of been blocked.   
"Let's get this over with" Porthos grunted. And together they worked on clearing the blockage.  
.........  
D'Artagnan began shivering, even though he was pressed against Athos. His soaked body now reacting to the cool air. Athos could feel the boy tremble, so reluctantly he pulled away and stood. The Gascon boy whimpered quietly, but he caught sight of his friend gathering what little firewood there was in the room, and piled it into the centre where a previous fire was once lit.   
D'Artagnan moaned as the heat swept over his body, but it didn't soothe the chills that still crept in his being. Athos looked lost for thought as he watched his young friend tremble from the cold. There were a few blankets around thankfully, so he gathered them all up. He too was freezing, but he tried to hide his tremors, focusing more on the young boys needs. Just as he approached the Gascon boy, Porthos and Aramis walked in, letting in a draft that caused both of the wet men to shudder. Aramis frowned and instantly took role of medic once more.  
"Porthos, remove your clothes" He simply ordered. The taller man stood there, dumbfounded by the command as he looked from Athos to Aramis.  
"Excuse me? I don't think this is the time or place" He tried to laugh it off.  
"Not that you fool. We all need to strip, to share our body heat. It's the quickest way to warm these two up" Aramis explained. Not looking completely bothered by this information, Porthos began to remove his jacket.   
Athos was hesitant at first but soon he followed suit, shrugging off his damp clothes. Soon the three older men were naked except for their smalls.  
"You too D'Artagnan. You need it most of all" Aramis smiled. D'Artagnan looked mortified as he turned his head away. His face flushed red and he thought that he could warm up himself just from blushing at the sight of them.   
"This is.... not necessary. I'll warm up enough by the fire. Please tend to Athos." D'Artagnan stuttered as he completely turned his back. He heard a soft chuckle, but the deep tone suggested it was Porthos.   
"There's no need to be shy. We've seen it all before."   
"You may have" D'Artagnan sniped back.   
"There is really no need to be embarrassed. We will not judge you" Athos tried to ease the boy, but the Gascon lad was stubborn. Look at each other, they all smiled softly, with a twinkle of mischief in their eyes. D'Aragnan gave a little sniffle, as he rubbed at his nose. Then he squeaked in surprise as strong arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him close.   
"Can't have you catching ill now." D'Artagnan looked up to see the grinning face of Porthos. He barely had a chance as the stronger man, help rid him of his jacket.   
"Less, less" Aramis hummed as he started on the ties of the boys shirt.  
"Hey now, no... Please" D'Artagnan tried to fight back. But soon his gloves were off, followed by his shirt as it was roughly pulled over his head. D'Artagnan tried to pull away.  
"Athos!" He cried, Athos appeared, as bare as the other.   
"D'Artagnan, why do you feel like you can't show yourself to us?" he asked.   
"We are doing this to help you" He added as he gripped D'Artagnans' chin. A tremor shivered up D'Artagnans' spine, a shuddered breath escaping his lips. He looked into Athos' eyes, and saw nothing but trust in those grey, blue depths. So he nodded his head, and allowed the others to continue to undress him. His boots were removed and his breeches were quick to come off, they left his smalls on, for which he was grateful.  
"I don't understand why you were so reluctant. You're beautiful" Aramis stated approvingly.  
"Indeed" Porthos agreed. Athos simply nodded his head as all of them admired the boys physique. He had a few scars marring his skin, but what Musketeer didn't. Though the scars did nothing to hinder the supple tone of his olive skin. He was toned, not as muscular as Porthos, but he was defined and lean. A shiver from the boy broke the trios' trance like state and quickly they were on him.   
"Get next to fire. Athos hand over those blankets. Porthos get on the side of him" Aramis ordered. And soon D'Artagnan was laid on the ground, in between the bodies of Porthos and Athos, with Aramis lying behind Athos. Quickly comfortable heat enveloped his body, and he gave a sigh of content. Porthos wrapped his arm around the boys waist, pulling him closer to his body, giving the lad more. D'artagnan tried to hide a yawn as the warmth began to make him drowsy.   
"Sleep now. We'll be here in the morning" Athos smiled as he too showed signs of fatigue. So, wrapped in the warmth of his friends, D'Artagnan fell to sleep, thankful he was alive to share this moment.   
And when morning came, he woke to three smiling faces, and they rode back to Paris, happy that the fourth brother of their bond was safe and sound.


End file.
